Felicidad
by Luu1225
Summary: Los años pasan, ellos siguen juntos, y de eso se obtienen frutos. Nace una pequeña, que se vuelve la vida de ambos. Que para ellos, es su mayor tesoro. /Koujaku x Noiz/Shonen-ai/Familia/y no se que más.(?) ¡Espero y les guste!


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

N/T: Esto lo saque de lo más profundo de mi imaginación, más una visita a mi abuela que me conto muchas cosas para este fic porque soy muy idiota y no sé de los bebés, ni la paternidad, ni nada de ese tema; así que tuve que hacer una pequeña investigación.

_**Información que deben saber sobre este fic:**_

_Koujaku y Noiz están juntos, desde hace un año. _

_Tienen una hija. (De cuatro años)_

_La pareja de Aoba y Mink participa, así como la abuela Tae. _

_Al igual que Mizuki, Ren, Trip, Virus, Clear. _

_Contiene Flash Backs._

**MUY IMPORTANTE:**

_Es una historia ficticia, no tiene muchos spoilers si has jugado o no el juego. Porque me topo con cada idiota que dice cada cosa en los reviews que prefiero aclararlo ahora así que no jodan. _

_Flash Back_

Era pequeña. Demasiado pequeña y eso le preocupaba a Noiz.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pequeña?- Pregunto en tono suave, debido al pequeño bulto que tenía en ambos brazos que dormía plácidamente envuelto en una manta. Por nada quería despertar al infante, así que no se movió ni un poco ni hablo muy alto.

-Tiene tres semanas de nacida, va a crecer con el tiempo.- Le respondió, dejando abajo el libro que estaba leyendo para dirigir una mirada hacia la pequeña que dormía tan calmada en los brazos del rubio.

Noiz se quedo algo pensativo ante la respuesta, pero de alguna forma estaba tranquilo de que estuviera sana. Aunque su tranquilidad no duro cuando recordó algo que no podía más bien, no podían dejar pasar.

-Necesita un nombre.- Musito Noiz, esperando la respuesta del estilista.

-Eh… Qué te parece, uno ¿Japonés?- Le respondió, con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Había sido una respuesta simple, pero la pequeña al tener raíces japonesas y alemanas. Sería algo complicado encontrar un nombre, además de que el rubio no estaba muy cómodo con ello. -Hiroomi, Mizaki…- Decía dándole sugerencias.

-Debe ser alemán.- Fue su única respuesta, nada más eso. Para ambos tenía que ser un hombre, justo. Además, que a la pequeña de igual manera le gustara porque no querían que llegando a tener la mayoría de edad tomará la decisión de cambiarse el nombre solo porque sus padres no habían hecho una buena elección.

Koujaku suspiro con pesadez a la respuesta que el rubio le dio, se podría decir que los nombres en alemán no eran mucho de su agrado, él quería algo para la pequeña. Que significara, además que le gustará. Por lo que podrían leer varios libros para encontrar un nombre perfecto, había muchos y el registro civil estaba a pocas calles, tenían tiempo pero quería hacerlo lo antes posible para que no tuvieran inconveniente alguno más tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Noiz recordó un nombre, un nombre que había oído en sus tiempos de infante cuando aun resguardaba en Alemania.

-Romy.- Apenas dijo Noiz, para que Koujaku le escuchará pero no despertara a la pequeña.

-¿Uh? ¿Romy?- Susurro Koujaku, pensando en el nombre mientras lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho Además de que era cortó y sonaba un poco a japonés. -Me gusta. Entonces serás Romy, mi pequeña.- Dijo, acercando su mano hacia la pequeña cabeza del bebé dándole suaves caricias que provocaron que se despertara y como todo recién nacido empezara a llorar descontroladamente.

-¡BUAHHH!- lloraba la pequeña de tres semanas en brazos del rubio.

-Mira, la despertaste ahora duérmela tú.- Dijo Noiz con molestia entregándole a la pequeña.

-¿E-Eh?- Comento Koujaku escuchando el descontrolado llanto de la pequeña, vaya que le tomaría varios minutos volverla a dormir. Pero, ahora estaba más aliviado la pequeña ya tenía nombre, y a ambos les gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mismo color de cabello de Koujaku con un salvaje mechón rubio colándose en su flequillo, los ojos de Noiz, una expresión tranquila y seria en su rostro, igual a la del rubio, con las mejillas regordetas y de color rosado, era perfecta. Además de que tenía un broche de conejo adornando su perfecta cabellera de color azul marino y ese mechón rubio, más que perfecta era realmente linda.

Koujaku se había tomado la libertad de comprarle un kimono de color azul celeste, que Noiz había aceptado sin protestar, además de que con cualquier cosa su hija se vería bien.

Era la viva imagen de ambos combinada en una perfecta niña.

-"Papá".- Dijo Koujaku no a Noiz, ni a nadie más que a la pequeña bebé de un año delante de él, que no hacía más que mirarle fijamente con una expresión neutra.

-Vamos, dilo es fácil… "P-A-P-Á".- Repetía nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta de la pequeña.

-…-

-Tal vez aun no esta lista.- Comento Beni posándose en el hombro del estilista.

Koujaku suspiro pesadamente antes de mirar nuevamente a la pequeña de cabello azul marino, esperando que dijera algo pero nada… no se inmutaba ni nada por el estilo. Le recordaba tanto a Noiz, pues claro había nacido de el ambos eran sus padres. Tenía algo suyo y algo de Noiz.

-Ya tiene un año, ya debería empezar hablar o balbucear, pero no dice ni hace nada.- Decía resignado, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse, eso daba a saber que Noiz había llegado.

-Llegue…- Comento el rubio adentrándose a la sala, donde estaban los dos su hija y su pareja. No podía decir marido, porque no se habían casado ni nada por el estilo… bueno aun no, pensó Noiz para sí mismo.

-Bienvenido.- Respondió Koujaku, levantando a la pequeña del piso para que fuera a ver a su "madre".

-¿Sigues intentándolo?- Cuestiono el rubio, tomando a la infante en sus brazos, para rozar su nariz con la de ella de forma cariñosa y "maternal".

-Cállate, tengo que intentarlo hasta que empiece hablar.- Le respondió con un leve aire de molestia, ante el tono que Noiz había dicho lo último.

-Deberías dejarlo, si ella no quiere hablar lo hará cuando este más segura.- Dijo, mientras cargaba a su hija en sus brazos que no hacía más que mirar fijamente a Koujaku.

Con una obvia desilusión Koujaku solo suspiro nuevamente de manera pesada, dando una mirada hacia su pequeña hija que de igual forma le veía fijamente.

-Beni…- Musito la pequeña señalando al pequeño pájaro robot que se encontraba en el hombro de Koujaku.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron ambos padres con obvia sorpresa en su tono de voz, y en sus rostros.

Beni se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la pequeña, además de que había sido su nombre lo primero que había dicho. Esa era una mayor sorpresa.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamo Koujaku, nuevamente para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, pero no tanta ya que siendo una bebé no debía usar mucha con ella.

Noiz guardo silencio, acercándose hacia su hija.

-Ahora di, "PAPÁ".- Dijo en tono suave, notando como la menor le veía fijamente.

-Mama…- Musito la pequeña, sin decir nada más.

Koujaku dejo salir una leve risa al escuchar a la pequeña Romy decirle mamá a Noiz.

-Papa…- Dijo nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose a Koujaku, que le acaricio esa pequeña cabeza llena de cabello azul profundo.

Era una conmovedora escena, Noiz seguía intentando que le dijera papá pero ella le decía mamá una y otra vez. Ambos se sentían felices, de que ella diera un paso más, que estuvieran ahí para escucharla decir sus primeras palabras. De muchas maneras, esa era una vida que ambos nunca habían tenido. Querían brindarle todo lo que pudieran y más, Noiz el cariño y protección que nunca tuvo de sus padres, así como Koujaku el cuidado y atención para su única hija.

_Fin el Flash Back_

_Tres años después: _

Koujaku checaba una y otra vez la agenda que tenía, ahí anotaba todas las citas que tendría en la estética y por más que la verificaba, cinco veces para ser exactos el día de mañana lo tendría ocupado, y por lo que Noiz le había dicho el rubio igual estaría ausente todo el día.

Ambos estarían todo el día fuera. No habría ningún problema, claro eso les gustaría decir. Pero ahora tenían a una pequeña de cinco cuatro años, que comenzaría la escuela en un año. Varias cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarla sola? Si claro, apenas tenía cuatro años y hacer eso era ser un padre desnaturalizado. Y ellos no lo eran, claro peleaban a veces pero nunca delante de la menor pero ese tema era totalmente diferente. Tenían que centrarse en donde dejar a su hija, el trabajo de Koujaku era muy importante y el de Noiz de igual manera, la información que daba era de mucha ayuda y era bien pagado sobre todo.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto el estilista con preocupación, no dejarían a su hija al cuidado de cualquier desconocido o algún vecino.

-No puedo llevarla al trabajo.- Le respondió con simpleza Noiz, echando la cabeza para atrás así como todo su cuerpo para caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Tú sabes que yo tampoco puedo, además no digas trabajo solo irás a jugar Rhyme por ahí. Mocoso.- Respondió Koujaku con una obvia molestia en su rostro a lo que él llamaba trabajo.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso no traigo dinero? Así que mejor cierra la boca, viejo.- Dijo el rubio, levantándose de la silla, su rostro mostraba que estaba realmente enojado. El conocía sus obligaciones, y el Rhyme había quedado años atrás ahora se concentraba en otras cosas.

-Oh, ¿hablas de dinero? Yo soy quien paga la renta, luz, gas, así que no creas que tú sustentas todo en nuestras vidas.- Tras decir esto de igual manera se levanto de su lugar con el ceño más fruncido que nada.

Antes de que ambos comenzarán a pelear, la pequeña salió de su habitación cargando un libro en sus pequeñas manos. Koujaku dirigió su mirada a su hija que salía de su cuarto, al igual de Noiz.

-¿Están peleando?- Pregunto con simpleza la pequeña mitad alemán y japonesa.

-¿Eh? No, solo hablábamos.- Respondió calmándose un poco más, sentía la furia invadir todo su cuerpo pero en segundos esta se desvaneció al ver a su pequeña con esa inocente expresión que tenía. Pero, ella sabía muy bien que estaban peleando era una pequeña, pero no se dejaba engañar.

-No.- Fue la única respuesta del rubio, antes de sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

Koujaku hizo lo mismo, esta vez ambos más calmados. Se sentían realmente enojados, y frustrados. En primera, porque los reclamos no se hacían esperar, y la frustración de no saber donde dejar a su pequeña, que para ambos padres era su mayor tesoro.

Romy no dijo nada más, y solo dejo el libro sobre la mesa en donde estaban ambos. De igual manera se acerco a una de las sillas para sentarse, con dificultad debido a que aun era bastante pequeña; con la ayuda de Noiz logro sentarse.

-Bueno…- Murmuro la pequeña niña tomando el libro que traía. -Escuche que papá y mamá estarán ocupados mañana, así que… me gustaría ir con mi tío Aoba.- Añadió por último, abriendo el libro.

-¿Uh?- Dijeron ambos, pero gracias a ella lograron recordar que Aoba podría cuidarla. Ambos lo conocían desde hace tiempo, Koujaku más así que él no era un extraño ni nada de eso.

-¿Te parecería bien si llamamos y le pedimos ese fav-?- Pregunto Koujaku al rubio, que ahora tecleaba varias veces buscando el teléfono de Aoba. Bueno, lo tomaría como un "sí".

El estilista tomo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos para sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿Quieres ver a tu tío Aoba?- Le pregunto Koujaku a la más pequeña con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Romy asintió, sonriendo de misma forma a su padre.

Noiz no tardo en establecer una llamada con el chico de cabellos azules.

-¡Hey, Noiz! Ha pasado tiempo.- Comento Aoba saludando al rubio, por la opción de vídeo. Aoba se veía muy bien, bastante alegre como siempre.

-Io, Aoba.- Dijo con simpleza Noiz, embozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto, ya que no era muy común hablar además de que eran casi las diez de la noche. Tal vez necesitaba algo, o había pasado algo.

Koujaku se puso a lado de Noiz cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos, Aoba noto a ambos en la pantalla y enseguida sonrió muy feliz.

-Hey, Aoba.- Musito Koujaku con una sonrisa, realmente habían pasado meses desde que se habían visto.

Romy levanto una de sus manos saludándolo de manera agradable.

-Hola, tío Aoba.- Dijo Romy, casi volviendo loco al peli azul.

-¡Chibi-tan! A pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntaba Aoba de manea alegré, realmente le ponía feliz ver a esa pequeña además de que le llamara tío le volvía loco, con esa suavecita voz.

La pequeña solo le sonreía suavemente, era bastante gracioso ver a una persona de su edad comportarse así. Pero le agradaba, además de que no era realmente su tío pero siendo un amigo de la infancia de su papá se había tomado la libertad de llamarlo así.

-Por cierto, Aoba. Queríamos pedirte un favor.- Decía Koujaku acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿qué pasa?- Cuestiono, dejando a un lado su emoción por ver a la pequeña Romy.

-Mañana ambos estaremos realmente ocupados así que…- Koujaku callo un par de segundos, ya que no era muy bueno para pedir favores ni nada de eso.

-Queríamos saber, si puedes cuidar a Romy mañana.- Termino la frase de su pareja, y antes de que dijeran algo más Aoba pensó un poco no le molestaba cuidar a la pequeña, además estaría encantado de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Tengo el día libre mañana, así que no habrá problema.- Fue su única respuesta y en el momento que la escucharon sintieron un inmenso alivio invadirlos.

-De verdad que nos has salvado, Aoba.- Murmuro Koujaku suspirando con un gran alivio.

-Descuiden, lo que sea por Chibi-tan. Entonces, ¿mañana nos vemos?- Pregunto sonriendo alegremente a los tres.

-Claro, llevaremos a Romy a las 10. Nos vemos mañana, Aoba.- Dijo Koujaku despidiéndose de su amigo de la infancia.

-Adiós, Aoba.- Dijo ahora Noiz sin emoción ni nada por el estilo.

-Hasta mañana, Tío.- Se despidió la pequeña con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-Adiós, princesa.- Dijo Aoba, terminando la llamada.

Ahora los tres se quedaron más calmados, Koujaku estaba más que aliviado de que se quedará con alguien de confianza. Y Noiz más tranquilo, aunque aun le molestaba que Koujaku le reclamara antes sobre su trabajo y eso. Sin embargo se quedo en silencio por toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 9:30 cuando Noiz y Koujaku salieron del apartamento, el estilista llevando de la mano a su pequeña que traía una mochila donde llevaba varios libros que le gustaba hojear ya que aun no sabía leer muy bien todavía se le dificultaba un poco.

Llegaron a la casa de Aoba, quien vivía con su abuela por lo que Tae estaría con el así que lo más probable era que Romy no se aburriría, y ella no era muy inquieta por algo se parecía tanto a Noiz. Siempre tan calmada y serena. Koujaku deslizo la puerta hacia la derecha.

-Con permiso.- Dijo antes de entrar al lugar, dejando sus respectivos zapatos en la entrada, así como los de Romy y Noiz aunque este le molestará tanto eso los dejo más no dijo nada. No tardaron en ser recibidos por la mujer de mayor edad. Tae que sonreía de manera amable.

-Bienvenidos.- Dijo acercándose lentamente a ellos, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña que estaba al lado de su padre.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Tae-san.- Musito Koujaku sonriendo de manera gentil.

Noiz solo hizo un leve gesto de saludo a lo que la mujer sonrió.

-Buenos días, Tae-san.- Murmuro la infante sonriendo suavemente, aunque con algo de timidez en su rostro y tono de voz.

-Buen día, pequeña.- Le respondió la señora sonriéndole de manera amable, y de paso le palmeo suavemente la cabeza.

No tardaron en escuchar pasos cerca provenientes de la escalera, Aoba no tardo en hacer acto de presencia en la entrada.

-Buenas.- Dijo acercándose a donde estaban los cuatro.

-Io, Aoba.- Comento Koujaku.

-Hey.- Murmuro Noiz de manera suave.

-Buenos días, tío…- Musito la pequeña, que inmediatamente fue tomada en brazos del peli azul.

-¡Buen día, Chibi-tan! ¿Cómo estas princesa?- Preguntaba Aoba sonriente y realmente feliz de ver a la pequeña, bastante tiempo había sido que no la había visto por lo que ahora podría pasar un rato con ella.

-Muy bien.- Le respondió la niña de cabello azul marino, con un leve aire avergonzado.

Entre risas y comentarios de los cinco, Koujaku noto la hora. Casi eran las 10 y tenía que estar en la estética para su primera cita, y no podía retrasarse ni un minuto. Al igual que Noiz, se alarmo levemente ante la hora que marcaba el reloj, se le haría tarde.

-Bueno, Aoba, Tae-san nosotros tenemos que retirarnos.- Dijo y tras esto le entrego la mochila a Aoba, que cargaba a la niña. -Ella trajo varios libros, así que no te preocupes si se aburre, y le gusta dibujar.-

-No des muchas molestias.- Musito Noiz apretando de manera cariñosa la nariz de la pequeña.

-Sí, no las daré mamá.- le contesto y en seguida Aoba dejo escapar una suave risita al escuchar decirle "mamá" al joven, la cual le molesto a Noiz, pero enseguida borro la sonrisa de su rostro porque molestar al rubio era algo que no quería hacer.

-Cuídense y gracias, una vez más.- Dijeron ambos antes de salir de ahí, dándole una última mirada a su pequeña. Romy les despidió con una sonrisa, mientras mecía su mano suavemente.

Se quedo en silencio el lugar antes de que Aoba decidiera romperlo.

-Bien, abuelita llevaré a Romy a mí cuarto.- Dijo, tomando la mochila de la pequeña y encaminándose a las escaleras.

-Les llevaré un bocadillo.- Contesto Tae, yendo a la cocina para preparar algo para los dos, o más bien… tres.

-Sí…- Respondió, y en seguida camino hacia su cuarto. Llegando ahí, deposito la mochila de la niña en su cama, y a ella en la cama. Romy escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, por lo que había alguien más ahí. Y sabía quién era.

En seguida Romy noto a Ren en la cama, y le saludo de forma amable como siempre era.

-Buen día, Ren.- Dijo caminando hacia donde estaba este.

-Hola, Romy.- Le contesto, sintiendo como esta le daba una suave caricia en la cabeza.

-Bien, que quieres hacer ¿Chibi-tan?- Pregunto Aoba sonriente, mientras buscaba en su escritorio algunos lápices porque según Koujaku había dicho a ella le gustaba dibujar así que podría dibujar lo que ella quisiera. Aunque no conto con que la chica sacará una bolsa llena de colores, y un cuaderno de su mochila. -¿Te gusta dibujar, Chibi-tan?- Pregunto, Aoba con curiosidad.

-Sí, me gusta dibujar animales.- Respondió y en seguida saco un lápiz abriendo su cuaderno, empezó a dibujar sin preocuparse por lo que había en su alrededor.

-Eso es muy lindo, Chibi-tan.- Comento Aoba y en seguida escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse, dejando ver al hombre de piel oscura cargando un plato con algunos pastelitos en él y unas tasas en la otra mano, así como una toalla encima de su cabeza.

-Aoba, tu abuela dijo que les trajera esto.- Dijo, Mink en seguida dejando el plato en la mesa donde estaban, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña de ojos verdes que le miro fijamente.

-Buen día.- Dijo ella de manera educada, se levanto y se inclino. –Soy Romy, es un gusto- Añadió por ultimo.

-Soy Mink.- Le respondió el moreno, acercando su mano a la cabeza de esta le dio una vez caricia. Por alguna razón no parecía asustada ni nada por el estilo y eso que a veces provocaba que a primera impresión las personas se asustaran por la expresión fuerte de su rostro. Aunque en el fondo era amable, y cálido. Por ello, Aoba le había elegido.

-Ella es la hija de Koujaku y Noiz, me pidieron que la cuidara por hoy.- Comento Aoba, acercando la taza llena de leche a las manos de la pequeña niña.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Mink observando de pies a cabeza a la pequeña, de verdad que tenía un parecido de ambos. Pero esa actitud estaba seguro que era de Koujaku por el hecho de que era bastante educada.

-Dime Chibi-tan, ¿te diviertes con tus padres?- Preguntaba Aoba de manera divertida, ya que la niña no mostraba mucha confianza tal y como su madre, y era bastante callada.

-Papá es divertido aunque en ocasiones se enoja, y mamá igual. Aunque a veces peleen y tenga que detenerlos, son divertidos.- Respondía la pequeña con toda la honestidad e inocencia que un niño de su edad tiene.

-¿En serio? Eso es típico de ellos.- Comentaba Aoba con una sonrisa risueña, la pequeña tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sus padres era conocidos por sus peleas entre ellos, y quien creería que ambos se quedaría juntos nadie se lo esperaría.

-Pero ellos se quieren…- Susurraba suavemente, mientras dibujaba varias cosas en su cuaderno. Lo que dijo, le dejo realmente sorprendido pero él sabía muy bien que ambos se amaban bastaba con verlos. Aunque pelearan y se dijeran cosas que nadie creería en el fondo, estaban esos sentimientos.

-Papá en ocasiones hace llorar a mamá, pero mamá lo disfruta al menos eso es lo que escucho. Porque siempre pide que le dé más.- Añadió, y en seguida Aoba quedo estupefacto ante lo que dijo. Esos dos, se verdad que no tenían pudor alguno o eran demasiado ruidosos.

-Oh….- Fue lo único que dijo Aoba, deseando tenerlos ahí en frente para empezar a regañarlos y de paso, golpearlos.

Pasaron unas tres horas en los que la niña se había divertido mucho con su tío, y Mink que la levantaba asimilando que estaba volando. Le divertía mucho, entonces el reloj marco la una de la tarde y por lo que Koujaku y Noiz le habían dicho la recogerían a las ocho más tardar ocho y media. Romy era de verdad muy tranquila, no hacía nada más que leer los libros que había leído y dibujar en su cuaderno. Además de esa expresión neutra en su rostro la hacía ver perfectamente como Noiz; pero su manea de ser era idéntica a la de Koujaku, era la viva imagen de sus padres.

Aoba había pensado en hacer una merienda para Romy y Mink. El moreno había decidido a ayudarlo además de que pasar tiempo juntos en la cocina los tres porque Tae estaría con ellos dispuesta ayudar.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer, Chibi-tan?- Le preguntaba Aoba a la pequeña de ojos verdes que pensó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Pasta…- Musito suavemente para dirigir su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo antes.

-Haha, así que pasta.- Sonó risueño, sabía muy bien de donde venía ese gusto por esa comida. Pero antes quería ver más esas lindas reacciones que hacía. -¿Te gustaría algo de comida de la abuela Tae, también?-

La pequeña de ojos verdes sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un color rosa suave, le avergonzaba que tuvieran tantas molestias con ella además de que su madre le había dicho que no las diera.

-S-Si, la… comida de Tae-san e-estaría bien…- Apenas logro decir, sin que empezara a sentir que su rostro se volviera más rojo y estuviera más avergonzada.

Aoba sintió el impulso de abrazarla y comérsela a besos verla tan linda con esas mejillas rosadas y regordetas, tenía que tocarlas, pero Mink lo evito cuando escucho la voz de la mujer de mayor edad llamándolos para que le ayudaran con la merienda.

-Tae nos llama.- Mascullo encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Buu~ Bien, bien regresaremos en unos minutos.- Se levanto, y apenas dijo eso cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a la pequeña en compañía de Ren y Tori, ambos se encontraban descansando así que no había mucho ruido más que el del lápiz trazando una y otra vez la hoja del cuaderno.

Dibujaba unas cuantas líneas más hasta que noto que no había quedado bien el dibujo busco en su bolsita la goma de borrar, incluso sao todos sus colores pero no había nada. Con molestia en su rostro, suspiro y se resigno a que era hora de comprar otro nuevo. No dudo dos veces en ir a comprar uno, pero no quería dar más molestias de las que ya estaba dando así que se levanto de manera silenciosa sin intentar despertar a los dos compañeros de Mink y su tío Aoba.

No hizo mucho ruido por lo que ambos animales no se inmutaron ni un poco de su falta de presencia, siendo tan callada pareciera que no había nadie en la habitación.

La puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada por lo que salió, y bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente escuchando el sonido de los tres mayores en la cocina, un viaje rápido a la tienda y ya regresaría rápido. Se encamino a la salida, en un dos por tres se coloco sus zapatos esta vez abrió la puerta suavemente.

-Regreso pronto.- Mascullo suavemente, y la cerro no sin olvidar antes cerrarla con llave. No era irresponsable, eso era lo que menos sería en el mundo.

Salió de la casa, se encamino a las calles. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta, Romy no sabía si era porque había sido muy silenciosa, o los tres eran muy despistados. Quién sabe. Se dijo así misma caminando por aquellos barrios de Midorijima.

Exactamente pasaron diez minutos cuando terminaron la merienda, y se dirigieron a la habitación, pero Aoba en el momento que abrió la puerta quedo si palabras. No estaba. Fue su único pensamiento al no ver la presencia de la menor en donde la había dejado.

-Chibi-tan… ¿Chibi-tan?- Exclamo pero nada, no hubo ninguna respuesta la voz de Aoba levanto a Ren ya que no se escuchaba para nada tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa, Aoba?- Cuestiono Ren, al igual que este Tori se levanto y dirigió su mirada a Mink que no se veía tranquilo.

-Romy, ¿Dónde está?- Esta vez fue Mink quien hablo dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-¿La niña?- Exclamaron ambos notando la falta de la presencia de la menor. Pero si hace unos minutos la pequeña estaba ahí. No podía haber desaparecido.

Inmediatamente empezaron a buscar primero por el baño, después por toda la casa pero no estaba en ninguna parte, no podía haberse ido así de la nada. Más que intranquilo estaba preocupado de no ver a la pequeña ahí, si no que se la habían encargado a él. Que estaba a su cuidado, no tenían lazos de sangre pero era la hija de su mejor amigo, su sobrina por así decirlo así que estaba demasiado angustiado.

-Aoba, cálmate.- Le dijo Mink, colocando sus manos en los hombros de este de manera tranquilizadora.

-No puedo calmarme, Romy es el mayor tesoro de Koujaku y Noiz. Es su hija y si la perdí jamás van a perdonarme.- Fue su única respuesta, en un fallido intento por calmar sus sollozos que ahora estaban más que presentes.

Su pareja ahora intentaba calmarlo, pero estaba más que preocupado y angustiado. Igual que él, tal vez no conocía muy bien a la pequeña pero aun así era una niña inocente que no merecía estar perdida además Mink tenía corazón.

-Los vecinos dicen que vieron a la niña salir pero no vieron bien a qué dirección se fue.- Dijo Tae adentrándose a la habitación.

-Entonces, debemos empezar a buscarla.- Fue la respuesta de Mink cogiendo sus cosas para salir, Tori se levanto y se poso en el hombro del hombre e piel oscura.

-Debo decirle a Koujaku y Noiz…- Mascullo y fue realmente decirlo, ya que sabía que estos estarían enojados pero no sabía lo que sentirían porque él no era padre aun así tenía que avisarles. Con un obvio desanimo en su rostro y tristeza escribió el mensaje. Y lo envió a ambos padres, solo para salir disparado de su habitación cargando a Ren en su bolso y empezar la búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koujaku daba un corte y otro al cabello de una de sus clientes, se notaba que estaba ocupado bastaba con ver a las personas que esperaban su turno dando unos leves cortes más hasta que escucho el tono de mensaje, perfecto ya había terminado de cortar por lo que se dio uso segundos para leerlo.

Y en seguida se quedo helado, al leer lo que decía.

"Romy está perdida". 1:55

Se quedo en shock al momento de leer aquello, ¿perdida? Eso significaba que, su pequeña estaba vagando sola por las calles que ahora estaban más que llenas de pervertidos, pandilleros, violadores y quien sabía que otros mal nacidos.

Dejo caer las tijeras y el peine que estaba utilizando solo para correr a la salida de su establecimiento sin preocuparse por si cerraba o algo así quería más detalles. Quería saber dónde estaba su hija, que fuera una simple mentira, una broma de mal gusto, que lo escuchara de los labios de Aoba. Corrió por las calles en dirección a casa de Tae.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tecleaba una y otra vez su teclado mantenía su mirada en la pantalla que estaba delante de él pero antes de que pudiera seguir su trabajo el sonido de que había recibido un mensaje le interrumpió sin nada más decidió checarlo, pero justo en el momento en el que abrió la bandeja y leyó el contenido se quedo en shock, ¿era una mentira cierto? se preguntaba así mismo…

"Romy está perdida".

En seguida la pantalla holográfica desapareció, y este se levanto lo más rápido de donde estaba sentado solo para apresurarse a llegar a la casa de Aoba. Explicaciones, necesitaba explicaciones. Que su mensaje fuera una jodida broma, una de muy mal gusto. Su hija no podía estar perdida, si por algo la había dejado con él. Esperaba que fuera una mentira, no podía imaginar perder a su hija, perderla… significaba perder casi su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña caminaba por la inmensa ciudad, era inmensa para ella por el hecho de que solo tenía cuatro años y su estatura era realmente diminuta, contando a las personas altas que caminaban por las calles y la miraban debido a lo bajita que era.

Eso le molesto pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, su madre le había dicho que lo que pensarán los demás de ella no importaba. Ella era quien era, no por lo que otros decían. Los rumores y esas cosas no eran importantes eran simples estupideces, y así se quedaban.

Era lo importante, aunque ahora no podía pensar mucho en eso lo que tenía que conseguir era un borrador no quería tardarse mucho y empezar a preocupar a su tío y al señor Mink, pero no se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de la casa de la abuela Tae. Ahora estaba un poco preocupada, pero sabía el cómo llegar su sentido de orientación era bueno. Siendo una infante, sabía las calles y como llegar a los lugares.

No tardo en adentrarse a un callejón, en el cual escucho a muchas personas gritar emocionadas y eufóricas. De alguna manera eso le había llamado la atención, por lo que se acerco y noto luces brillantes así como la gente gritar de forma atúrdete entonces fue cuando escucho de dos individuos la palabra "Rhyme" algo con lo que siempre su padre hacia enojar a su madre, entonces eso era, bueno era muy escandaloso y no le encontraba mucha emoción alguna.

Se disponía a salir de ahí cuando dos siluetas se lo impidieron, levanto su vista para encontrarse con dos hombres uno de smoking y el otro con un chaleco y un par de pantalones con un estampad bastante peculiar. Uno de ellos llevaba lentes y el otro no, además de que eran rubios como su madre.

-Una pequeña como tú no debería estar por aquí.- Dijo uno de ellos, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro no tardo en ponerse de cuclillas para hablar mejor con la niña.

-…- El otro no dijo nada y solo hizo lo mismo poniéndose de cuclillas como había hecho el otro rubio.

La pequeña de ojos verdosos no dijo nada, bueno sus padres le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños así que no tenía planeado decir nada a menos de que conociera los nombres de los dos tan solo les observo con intriga.

-Sus nombres…- Mascullo de forma tranquila, sin decir nada más.

-¿Uh?- Bueno eso les había tomado por sorpresa además de que la pequeña sonaba bastante estricta y directa en lo que pedía.

-Soy Virus.- Le contesto con simpleza.

-Y yo Trip.-

Ambos contestaron ahora solo esperaron a que la pequeña dijera algo, o se presentara. Romy les observo fijamente, de pies a cabeza los estudiaba y no se veían peligrosos, pero no se dejaría guiar por las apariencias.

-Yo soy Romy.- Fue su única respuesta solo para seguir observándoles fijamente.

-¿Romy?- Cuestiono Virus, debido a que era un nombre muy poco peculiar.

-Es Alemán.- Contesto al escuchar nuevamente su nombre salir de los labios del rubio.

-Ya veo, ¿eres alemana?- Esta vez pregunto Trip con una pequeña sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro.

-Soy mitad japonés y mitad alemana.- Afirmo ella sonriéndole suavemente, de verdad que le gustaba decir s raíces debido a que se sentía orgullosa de sus orígenes.

-Oh, una mezcla bastante extraña.- Comento Virus esta vez para regresarle una pequeña sonrisita amigable a la pequeña que parecía más calmada.

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando escucharon el sonido de un megáfono así como la voz de un oficial gritar que estaban arrestados. Problemas, no podían tener algo de diversión sin que viniera alguien y quisiera arruinarlo.

-Parece que llegaron los aguafiestas, y te meterás en problemas si sigues aquí.- Dijo Virus, y antes de que la pequeña dijera algo este la tomo en sus brazos y corrieron fuera de ahí para no tener problemas o peor. La pequeña observo a la multitud dispersarse así como varios gritos de los que habían sido atrapados, entonces es era el Rhyme.

Lograron salir de dicho callejón algo agitados, bueno solo Trip y Virus que habían sido los que corrieron ya que la pequeña fue cargada.

-Bien, estamos a salvo.- Dijo Virus, y en seguida dejo a la niña en el piso.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos.- Exclamo Trip checando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

-Oh, cierto.- Contesto en seguida Virus, para levantarse y sacudir su pantalón que tenía algo de tierra.

La pequeña de ojos verdes les miro fijamente y les dedico una sonrisa a ambos.

-¿No estás perdida, cierto?- Cuestiono Trip dirigiéndose a la más baja.

-No, la casa de mi tío está cerca.- Contesto, y ambos sonrieron era bueno que no estuviera perdida así que podían irse tranquilos además de que la pequeña les había agradado era bastante educada, por lo que fue una buena primera impresión.

-Ya veo, y ¿conocemos a tu tío?- Pregunto Trip dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

-No lo sé, mi tío Aoba conoce a muchas personas.- Respondió mirando a los mayores de manera tranquila.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del peli azul, entonces la niña lo conocía. Vaya que el mundo era un pañuelo, pero por lo que sabían Aoba no tenía más hermanos que Sei así que… no sabían que pensar.

-¿Aoba es tu tío?- Pregunto Virus con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Sí, no compartimos lazos de sangre pero es amigo de la infancia de mi padre así que lo llamo tío.- Respondió y se limito a observar nuevamente a ambos con una suavecita sonrisa.

-Oh, no me digas. ¿Eres la hija de Koujaku?- Interrogo el más alto, por lo que sabía él era japonés entonces la parte alemana podría ser…

-Sip, mi padre es Koujaku.- Apenas y dijo esto ambos no se sorprendieron mucho, por lo que habían escuchado el estilista se había retirado varios meses de su negocio por inconvenientes familiares. En pocas palabras sería padre, ellos no sabían muy bien quien sería la esposa o novia del japonés, pero apenas escucharon la palabra "alemán" salir de los labios de la pequeña, que no tenía un porque mentir ni nada por el estilo no pensaron dos veces en quien sería su madre.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre es Noiz?- Añadió Trip sonando nuevamente de manera interrogadora.

-Sí, ¿conocen a mi mamá también?- Sonó un poco más confiada, vaya que sus padres tenían muchos amigos en la ciudad eso le agradaba. Ella de igual forma quería tener personas a las que podría llamar "amigos".

-Oh… le conocemos un poco, no sé si se podría llamar amigo. Haha…- Añadió una risa al final, solo para después checar nuevamente su reloj y ver que se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde. Hizo una leve seña que la más baja no pudiera notar para indicar a Virus que tenían que irse.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos pequeña. ¿Estarás bien?- Pregunto Virus solo para pasar su mano por la cabeza de la pequeña y palmearle de manera amigable.

-Sí, se llegar a casa.- Le respondió solo para después sentir como acariciaba sus cabellos color azul marino.

-Bien, ten cuidado y no te metas en callejones son peligrosos.- Dijo Trip, sonando realmente maduro.

-Nos vemos, pequeña.- Se despidió Virus de la niña ambos alejándose de ahí.

-Hasta luego, señores.- Fue su única respuesta antes de caminar unas cuantas calles aproximadamente unas dos llegando a una tienda de abarrotes.

Se adentro a la tienda y se acerco al mostrador que era bastante alta pero la encargada alcanzo a verla.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita?- Pregunto amablemente, no sin antes notar que una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, no podía estar sola en la tienda o en las calles; pero tal vez sus padres estaban cerca, no podían dejar a una pequeña andar sola por ahí.

-Goma de borrar.- Fue su respuesta intentando alcanzar el mostrador levantándose de puntillas para poder ver a la encargada.

-Oh, veamos, veamos…- Le contesto buscando en la caja de gomas de borrar, encontrando de dos tipos. -Tenemos estos modelos, ¿cuál te gustaría?- En seguida le mostro tres modelos, uno era de color rosa en forma de corazón, uno era en forma de pajarito y el ultimo era de un conejito. Y no tuvo que pensar dos veces en escoger aquel en forma de conejo, pero también le había gustado el de forma de ave.

Pensaba dos veces en escoger uno pero quería ambos, al notar la indecisa mirada de la pequeña la encargada sonrió y puso el de conejo y pájaro cerca de ella.

-Toma ambos.- Musito sonriendo de forma cálida a la pequeña de cuatro años.

-Eh…- Mascullo sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse suavemente. Realmente odiaba que la gente tuviera tantas molestias con ella, además de que su madre le decía siempre que no las diera le molestaba y a la vez le daba vergüenza.

-Adelante, tómalos antes de que mi jefe me vea.- bromeo dejando ambos en las pequeñas manos de la menor.

-Eh… e-esta bien.- apenas mascullo sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de un color rojizo bastante adorable. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más busco en su bolsillo dinero que había guardado pero la mayor la detuvo.

-Está bien, llévatelos.- dijo sonriendo de manera cálida.

-¿E-Eh? N-No puedo…-

-Tranquila, llévatelos.-

Una vez más sintió que estaba dando más molestias de las que ya daba, pero la sonrisa de la más alta le hizo sentir más segura por lo que se metió las monedas al bolsillo y le sonrió de manera infantil.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- exclamo la niña sonriendo, pero no pudo quedarse mucho así cuando noto que se hacía más tarde y no debía perder más el tiempo así que guardo ambos borradores en su kimono y se apresuro a salir de la tienda. -Hasta luego, señorita.- dijo saliendo de la tienda, notando que la mujer se despedía de ella con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se apresuro a llegar a la casa de Tae y Aoba, pero por alguna razón entre tantas personas y tantas calles y callejones se confundió. Ya no sabía cómo llegar. Se dijo así misma mirando a su alrededor, además de que comenzaba hacerse tarde podría decirse que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. ¡Que tarde! Se decía así misma aterrada de no saber donde estaba, además de que no sabía dónde estaba, más que asustada se encontraba preocupada.

El sonido de pasos la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, que hay por aquí.- Escucho una voz decir eso en el momento que se dio la vuelta se encontró con tres muchachos de unos veinte y tantos con una verdadera pinta de pandilleros.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, pequeña?- Comentaba uno de ellos aproximándose a la menor que solo dio tres pasos hacia atrás de forma asustada.

-…- Se quedo en silencio observando a los tres tipos que seguían aproximándose a ella.

-Ehhh~ ¿no vas hablar? Tienes que contestarle a tus mayores, mocosa.- Apenas y dijo esto acerco su mano hasta la cabellera azul marina de la niña sujetando uno de sus mechones con fuerza. -Oh, tu cabello me recuerda al de ese peluquero.- Añadió.

Romy apenas escucho lo que dijo, se referían a su padre. Se dio cuenta de esto, golpeo la mano del hombre que sujetaba su mechón he intento escapar pero fue inútil cuando uno de ellos la tomo y la levanto de la nada.

-¡SUELTENME!- Exclamaba, intentando zafarse del agarre pero su forcejeo era inútil el tipo era más fuerte y más alto.

-Miren, es realmente liviana. ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato con esta mocosa?- Dijo el otro aproximándose a la niña.

-"No, no, no. Papá, mamá… t-tengo miedo".- Se decía así misma sintiendo como empezaría a llorar, quería que sus padres estuvieran con ella pero nadie llegaría estaban en un callejón.

Pero…

-Hey, ¿Qué están haciendo?- Se escucho decir cerca de donde estaban ellos, sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos. Logro levantar la vista encontrándose con un chico de piel de color y un tatuaje bajo su ojo izquierdo. Lo conocía.

-M-Mizuki…san…- Musito la pequeña sintiendo como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos en pequeñas hileras y terminaban su camino en el piso.

-Romy…- exclamo el muchacho acercándose hacia donde estaban aquellos tipos, logrando quitarles a la pequeña que lloraba descontroladamente.

Antes de que el moreno empezará a golpearlos observo cómo estos se alejaban a toda prisa de aquella escena.

-Tch…- Chasqueo la lengua, ahora un poco más tranquilo escucho los pequeños sollozos que la más pequeña daba en sus brazos. -Está bien ya no te harán nada.- Añadió de forma tranquilizadora para hacer que dejara de llorar ahora solo escuchaba leves sollozos de parte de esta.

En brazos la saco de aquel callejón de mala muerte para llevarla hasta donde había una máquina expendedora donde compro un par de refrescos uno para él y otro para ella. Conocía a la pequeña Romy, y su sabor preferido era fresa así que trajo uno de ese y otro de cola. (Coca cola señores x'DD)

Caminaron hasta estar sentados en una banca donde bebieron los refrescos tranquilamente en lo que la pequeña se recobraba de aquel susto. Estando más tranquila se tomo la libertad de acariciar los azules cabellos de la niña.

-¿Qué haces tú sola por ahí, Romy?- Pregunto en su tono de voz escuchándose algo sorprendido de verla por ahí, además ¿donde estaban Koujaku y Noiz?

-Uh… e-estaba en casa de mi tío Aoba a-así que salí a la tienda… buscando goma de borrar.- respondió escuchándose obviamente intranquila y a la vez asustada.

-¿En casa de Aoba? Pero no debiste salir sola.- Sentenció el obviamente enojado, pero trato de no asustarla así que solo se limito a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente. -Estuvo mal que salieras, te llevaré a casa de Aoba tus padres deben estar preocupados.-

No podía decir que tan tranquila se sentía cuando escucho eso. Además de que ya eran las seis con treinta minutos, sus padres llegarían por ella a las ocho, pero las horas que se había ido su tío debía estar con el corazón en la boca.

-E-Eh… gra…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de responder su vista se nublo, por un objeto.

-¡Medusa!- Dijo el propietario del objeto que ahora cubría los ojos de la pequeña. ¿Y que era lo que cubría su vista? Un gorro en forma de medusa bastante pequeño, hecho a la medida de la pequeña Romy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Clear?- Cuestiono Mizuki retirándole el gorro a la pequeña.

-La niña se veía triste, y una medusa siempre levanta el ánimo.- Fue su única respuesta antes de cerrar la sombrilla que llevaba.

Qué tontería. Pensó en su pensamiento antes de tomar a la niña en sus brazos.

-Bien, nos vamos.- Comentó Mizuki caminando en dirección de la casa de Aoba y Tae.

-¿Van con mi maestro? ¡Yo también voy!- Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos que llevaba esa máscara de gas, que no asusto a la pequeña si no que le dio curiosidad. ¿Por qué la traía? Se hizo esa pregunta todo el camino.

Mizuki no dijo nada y solo se mantuvo cargando a la pequeña, caminando a paso lento pero seguro ya que estaba seguro que Aoba estaría más que preocupado al no ver a la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada. No la habían encontrado, no sabían a donde se había ido. Nadie sabía nada, además de que se sentía preocupado sentía una inmensa culpa. El la había dejado sola, tal vez se había aburrido y por eso había salido, pero eso no era lo único. Ver a Koujaku y Noiz en tal estado de desesperación, llamando a todas partes buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad pero nada.

Preguntando de forma desesperada a los peatones, a los vecinos, desconocidos, a las pandillas a todos pero nada… no podía ser. De repente llego ese pensamiento abrumador que atormenta a más de a uno. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Si un pervertido, o un violador, secuestrador o algo así le había hecho daño… No, no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía comparar el dolor que sentía Aoba con el de Koujaku y Noiz.

Aunque no querían perder la esperanza de encontrarla, se estaba haciendo noche y una pequeña como ella en las calles sola…

-¡Tío Aoba!- Se escucho una suavecita voz gritando al de cabellos azules sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, esa voz… era de ella.

Aoba, Mink, Koujaku, Noiz y la abuela Tae estaban afuera de la casa cuando notaron tres siluetas acercándose, era ni más ni menos que Mizuki y Clear, el moreno cargando a la pequeña que sonreía suavemente.

-¡Romy!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Koujaku y Noiz.

Ambos padres no dudaron en correr hacia donde estaban, Noiz en seguida tomó a su pequeña en los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarla casi le sacaba el aire. Koujaku igual se abalanzo sobre ambos y les abrazo, sintiendo nuevamente esa calma, el sentimiento de que su pequeña estaba segura con ellos.

-No debiste salir de casa de Aoba, ¿tienes idea de que tan preocupados estábamos?- Sentenció el estilista obviamente enojado, pero a la vez no podía enojarse con ella.

Noiz en seguida comenzó a revisarla de pies a cabeza, que no le hubiera pasado nada que nada le faltara, si tenía al menos un rasguño mataría a quien se lo hubiera hecho. Pero nada, eso le dio más alivio.

-Estaba preocupado.- Comento pegando su frente a la de su hija, era cálida y suave. De alguna manera sentía ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte que le sacara el aire por completo.

Dejaron sentimentalismo a un lado, al igual que dejaron que su pequeña recuperara el aliento y ellos se recuperaran de el shock que habían tenido.

-¡Chibi-tan!- Grito no muy lejos Aoba acercándose a la pequeña para abrazarla y restregar su mejilla con ella. -No debiste irte, estaba muy preocupado.- decía entre sollozos como si fuera un niño que había perdido su juguete favorito.

-Lo siento, tío. No quería preocuparte.- Fue su respuesta mientras palmeaba la cabeza del más alto intentando calmar su preocupación. Era una extraña escena, la niña tratando de calmar al adulto.

-Muchas gracias, Mizuki.- Agradeció Koujaku dirigiéndose al de piel morena con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Gracias.- Musito Noiz esta vez dirigiendo su agradecimiento a Clear.

Dejaron toda explicación hasta llegar a casa, no sin antes de que la pequeña Romy les mostrara su nuevo regalo. ¡Un gorro de medusa! Que le había obsequiado Clear con la intención más buena posible. Ambos padres observando el extraño gorro aunque no tenían interés en quitárselo porque se veía bastante feliz con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a su hogar como a eso de las nueve, Romy realmente cansada después de un día tan agitado así como ambos padres Noiz se desplomo en el sofá y Romy se quedo encima de su pecho una linda escena entre madre e hija. Se dijo así mismo Koujaku en su cabeza.

-Bien, ambos no han cenado así que… ¿Qué les gustaría cenar?- antes de que tuviera una respuesta Romy y Noiz se levantaron de golpe.

-¡Pizza!- Exclamaron ambos con un leve entusiasmo. Dejando a Koujaku sorprendido aunque con una leve risa, acepto su propuesta.

Era realmente maravilloso estar ahí en ese momento, Noiz y Koujaku volvían a sentir esa felicidad que sentían cuando vieron por primera vez a la pequeña. Cuando la tuvieron en sus brazos, sus primeras palabras, cuando aprendió a caminar, a comer sola… todo.

Agradecían que la pequeña estuviera con ellos…

Que estuvieran… juntos.

Luu Habla:

_Si leíste todo el fic, te ganaste todo mi amor incondicional. Así como el de la pequeña Romy. Y si se preguntan si ese nombre es alemán, lo es. Romy: Es una abreviación de Rosalie en alemán obviamente. Y sin más solo agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron, a mi abuela que me motivo a seguir escribiéndolo, y a internet que sin su ayuda no hubiera encontrado bendito nombre para la niña. Y a "Nitro+Chiral" por crear el juego y a estos personajes que tanto amo._

_**En fin, gracias y no olviden dejar reviews. Que no sean de mal gusto porque lo mataré., **_

¡Luu fuera!


End file.
